Just One More Time
by AliceWilkins
Summary: “Light-kun, do you know the reason I do not like sleep?” A small chat in the middle of the night between L and Light. What can go wrong? If only he remembered. One-shot, Complete.


A/N: Hmm~ I have nothing to say about this one =[ I hope you like it though ^w^

Disclaimer: Again, i own nothing!! I'm a poor, lazy soul who hasn't worked a day in her life, who also has no social life whatsoever and has three pet chihuahua's! yes, feel sorry for me! XD lol

**Just One More Time**

Reaching out, the brunette tried to grasp the pale hand that was extended towards him. As finger tips brushed against each other, the other hand turned to smoke and blew away, leaving him in the dark abys of loneliness. Crying out, Light jerked awake from the nightmare, beads of sweat collected on his forehead.

With unfocused eyes he scanned his surroundings, calming as soon as he saw the silhouette of L's, still awake, sitting in his odd position in front of the computer they had installed in the room just for him to access.

Licking his lips, Light wiped away the sweat as he quickly tried to compose himself. "What are you doing still up L?" He queried as he threw the blanket off himself, planting the soles of his feet on the cool tiled floor.

Craning his neck to peek over his shoulder, L eyed him from the dark, his pale skin glowing from the light of the computer screen, before turning his attention back to the screen. "I am working, Light-kun, what else would you expect me to be doing?"

"You should sleep."

"Sleep is pointless Light-kun. Humankind use sleep as a means of escape from their everyday lives, to waste away their time. I cannot do such things Light-kun, or someone's life may very well end."

Peering over L's hunches figure, Light glanced at the screen where, without a shred of doubt in his mind, did L have the Kira files pulled up. Inhaling, his eyes fluttered closed at the sweet scent of L mingled with strawberries and kiwis. He froze at once when he realized what he had been doing. Swallowing, he trailed his eyes to the base of L's slim neck, liking his lips as he watched the vein as it moved gently with the flowing blood. It was so enticing. He'd always wondered how vampires could get mesmerized by the neck alone of some idiotic wench. But L...L was nothing close to idiotic, and everything about him was deliciously different.

He would most likely have reached down to press his lips against the cold skin, had L not swivelled around to face him, large panda like eyes boring into him.

"Light-kun should go back to bed if you are not going to help me in furthering our research on Kira. Unless, of course, you decide to admit you are Kira."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not Kira."

"As you wish Light-kun." L turned back around, fingers dashing across they keyboard.

Sighing, Light took another chair and sat down, rubbing at his temples. "Really L, it's..." he looked at his watch. "Three in the morning, you should rest. It's no wonder you have such heavy bags under your eyes."

L sniffed. "If Light-kun is so concerned he should just admit the truth, then perhaps will I rest." The detective snipped out, taking a sugar cube from the tray to his left and popping it into his mouth.

"L, I'm not Kira." Light insisted tiredly. He was getting tired of this game with L. He was stupid in the beginning, yes, he knew this. Looking back on it now he probably shouldn't have insisted so strongly that he wasn't the mass murderer Kira. Now it was too late to change that little fact, so he had to continue denying just as strongly.

"As you wish Light-kun."

As you wish...the words repeated themselves in his head and Light groaned. Right now, he didn't know why, but he didn't know what he wished. He'd always had this strange obsession with the slovenly detective, but he had to get rid of him if he wanted to accomplish his goal of cleansing the world.

"Light-kun." Light snapped his eyes to L who had now ceased typing. "Do you know the reason I do not like sleep?"

Light frowned, brows furrowed. "Because it's pointless and wastes time?"

L nodded, but did not look satisfied. "Indeed that is correct, as I said before, but that is not the only reason. Sleep brings about dreams, and dreams at times are far better than reality. Then when one awakens, they will feel depressed to have such a dream and not be able to have it in reality."

L turned his head and stared at him. "Dreams show you things you wish were real, but will never be. They also show you nightmares that you wished you never had, and will them away from you mind." He tilted his head. "Have you ever had any of these Light-kun?"

Light watched those pink lips as they spoke and nodded his head, leaning forward to brush his lips against those soft ones, pausing slightly as L's lips brushed against his as he spoke.

"So you have..."

With that everything faded into nothingness and Light's eyes fluttered open, rays of sun shining from the blinds. Sitting up, heart pounding, Light looked around the room and found it barren. For seconds he sat there motionless, heart pounding in his ears. When it clicked, he buried his face in his hands, hiding the tears that threatened to fall and did.

He should have known better. He should have been over it long ago. In fact, he shouldn't even be mourning or feeling it at all. He was, after all, the one that had ended L's life.


End file.
